


Blueprints

by ballofbitter



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballofbitter/pseuds/ballofbitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea and Michonne attempt to assemble their new bed after an unfortunate accident befell their old one. However, Michonne isn't too keen on using the instructions. Based on a prompt from fuckyeamichandrea on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueprints

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt](http://fuckyeahmichandrea.tumblr.com/post/91817347520/normal-au-andrea-and-michonne-trying-to). Enjoy!

"Mich, you’re doing it wrong." 

"I am  _not_ doing it wrong.” 

"Yes, you are." 

Michonne cursed as the screw driver fell from her hands to the soft carpet of the living room again, the blonde sitting cross-legged next to her sending her an unimpressed look as she picked it up to hand it back over to her girlfriend, Andrea reaching once more for the crumpled up instructions that were sitting next to the open box sitting in the nearly-empty master bedroom of their apartment to unfold the crumpled paper, her light eyes tracing the clearly-outlined steps for the bed that both women were attempting to set up. “Mich, for the love of everything good just look at the instructions, that’s what they’re for!” Andrea exclaimed, her shoulders slumping as she watched the other woman crawl onto her knees to attempt to fit a piece of the foot-board together. 

"I don’t need the instructions." Michonne muttered bitterly as she leaned forward precariously to attempt to screw the screw the other way "there must be something wrong with these because they just won’t fit together-" Michonne grunted as she twisted at the screw driver again. 

Andrea let out a sigh and she looked down at the large piece of folded paper in her lap before she looked back at what her lover was currently doing with the foot-board of the bed they had bought, her brow furrowing in confusion as she looked back down at the paper “that’s because you have that piece on  _backwards,_ Mich!” Andrea sighed “here let me at least hold it for you-“ 

When Andrea reached to grab hold of the piece of wood that Michonne was currently holding it she let out a cry of frustration when Michonne gently nudged her out of the way, her foot coming down on the plush carpet in frustration “for god’s sakes Michonne if you won’t look at the instructions at least let me help!” 

Michonne’s full lips softened out of her concentrated state of mind and she looked at the frustrated woman kneeling back down on the carpet again, her dampened locks curling already from her earlier shower Michonne’s dark eyes drifted over to her watch to see that it was getting later in the evening already and with an exasperated sigh Michonne threw the screw driver to the carpet with a soft thud and buried her nose in her knees that she brought up to hug at. 

"I’m not doing this right am I?" Michonne asked suddenly and Andrea couldn’t help but smile before placing a hand on her lover’s shoulder, bowing her head into Michonne’s collar so that she was able to place a soft kiss on her neck. 

"Not in the slightest." she murmured "but that’s okay, we’ll figure it out together." Andrea smirked before she gave Michonne’s shoulder an affectionate pat and a squeeze, turning back to the crumpled up paper she crawled around it to spread it out on the carpet, smoothing out the instructions Andrea leaned over the paper, her brow furrowing as she turned to look at her lover "Alright, do we have rod 1A?" Andrea asked and watched as Michonne fiddled through the pieces and turned it over to look at the bottom of the piece of wood in her hand.

"I think this is it." Michonne stated and Andrea gave her a nod before turning back to the paper she was looking at.

"Okay good. Now-take rod 1A and insert it into hole….C3?" Andrea’s voice inflected in a question, her eyes narrowing as she continued to read the instructions "This is complicated."

Michonne did as Andrea read from the instructions and her face contorted as she fought the piece of wood into the slot, her face contorting tighter as her knuckles slowly started to go lighter. Andrea hovered over her shoulder and looked down at what Michonne was doing. “They say to rotate it slightly Mich, apparently it goes in easier…” 

it was at the words whispered into her ear that Michonne suddenly smirked and snorted, dropping the pieces of wood she was holding to the floor, covering her mouth to muffle her laughter Andrea blinked slightly before her face scrunched, groaning in exasperation Andrea shoved at her girlfriend, Michonne smirking as she picked up the pieces from the floor again. 

"You are unbelievable…" Andrea groaned before she looked back down at the unfolded piece of paper in front of her, Michonne’s wry smile enough to cause the irritated look on her face to increase. Something inside the blonde wanted to wipe that smirk off Michonne’s face and after a few continued laughs from Michonne Andrea suddenly smiled and non-nonchalantly looked at the paper she was studying intently "Reminds me of how the old bed broke in the first place…" the blonde trailed off, sending the other woman a smirk Michonne immediately stopped sniggering, her face growing completely red as she returned to the pieces of wood in her hands, fiddling with them as her pout grew. 

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that." Michonne muttered lowly, her flush increasing as the pictures faded into her mind as Andrea laughed, leaning over to press another kiss to the side of Michonne’s bare shoulder she gave it a light pat before she cleared a few dreads behind Michonne’s shoulder, the blonde leaning in to whisper in her lover’s ear. 

"Shhhh." Andrea scolded before she smirked "and hurry up so we can break this one." 

Michonne’s mortified moan echoed throughout the nearly-empty room and Andrea laughed before returning to the instructions spread out on the plush carpet in front of her. 


End file.
